


【翻譯/Dickjay】小紅帽戀上了大野狼先生

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 大野狼先生和小紅帽的戀愛故事。Gift this work to ＠ラブリー鰤大根さん。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 16





	【翻譯/Dickjay】小紅帽戀上了大野狼先生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【Dickjay】赤ずきんはオオカミさんに恋をした](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269423) by [kagami6034](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034). 



> 推特上看見了非常棒的小紅帽與大野狼Dickjay，就衝動寫了這篇文。  
> 原文用日文寫的，所以在翻回來可能哪裡怪怪的但我也不知道怎麼改了。

第一次見到那位大野狼先生時，他看起來相當寂寞的一直盯者這邊。雖然村子裡的所有大人們一直警告森林中有會吃掉人、恐怖的大野狼在，如果看到的話要馬上逃跑。但是Jason不這麼覺得。

因為，這位大野狼先生只是有著尾巴跟毛茸茸的耳朵，其他部分都跟靠雙腳行走的人類一樣，Jason這樣想。

而且有雙如此美麗如同藍寶石般的雙瞳的生物，不會是邪惡的東西。

村子裡最有錢的人的書上，正寫著這些。

「肚子…餓了嗎？」

Jason從籃子裡拿出麵包來，為了要遞給大野狼先生而伸長了手。

「雖然這個是我的午餐，要吃嗎？」

他用破爛不堪的姿態點了點頭。

這是，Jason與大野狼先生的相遇。  
  
  
  
  
  
槍聲響起。Jason向者聽到的方向全力奔跑。  
  
和森林深處那位一個人很寂寞的大野狼先生相遇以來，正巧過了一年了。

  
「Jason大概被不好的東西誘惑了」

最近在村民們之間，凈是私下流傳著這樣的傳聞。  
這是理所當然的。  
自從那天之後，Jason每天都持續前往森林，直到太陽下山前都不會回來。大家都很擔心你喔、就算這樣說了Jason也不理會。  
  
村里的獵人們終於下定決心，為了要殺掉那隻大野狼而持槍進入森林深處。  
  
槍聲沒有停止。

明明體力已經到了極限，Jason還是盡可能地持續奔跑，只為前往心愛的大野狼先生身旁。  
  
「大野狼先生！！！！」  
「……Jason，」  
  
瞬間，映入Jason視野的是噴散者鮮血的道路及受傷的大野狼先生和......獵人們的屍體。

對Jason來說這實在是太過於殘酷的景色，Jason的雙腳漸漸地停了下來。  
  
「很可怕對吧？」大野狼小聲得喃喃道。  
「就算變得再像人類，仍是怪物阿、我」  
「已經、累了......假如是Jason你的話沒關係喔，請你殺了我吧」  
  
將落在地上的槍拾起的Jason，靜靜地走向大野狼。抱住了，以為會被射擊而閉上了眼睛的大野狼。

  
「Ja...son？」  
「我們逃走吧，大野狼先生，去尋找其他的森林在那裏兩個人一起生活吧」

一直無法縮短的距離，最終由Jason縮短了。

「認真的嗎．．．？我可能不知道哪一天就會傷害到你啊！」  
  
大野狼因為痛處而扭曲者臉孔說道。

那份痛處是因為受傷的關係呢，又或者是心裡的疼痛呢，對Jason來說無法知曉。  
對現在的他來說唯一能做到的事，只有用手觸摸大野狼的臉頰。  
  


「沒問題的，如果那一天到來的話」  
  
Jason把誓言的親吻落在大野狼的唇上。  
  
「請吃掉我。」

「這樣好嗎．．．」  
「這樣就好」  
  
大野狼像孩童般開始哭泣，所以Jason不停地重複說者：我會陪在你身邊的。

  
「Dick」  
「．．．？」  
「是我的名子，接下來就這樣叫我吧」  
  
  
  
  
  
今天是Dick和Jason的結婚典禮，僅有兩人的結婚典禮。

  
「我愛你、Jason」  
「我也是、愛著你喔Dick」  
  
在眼前的是，無防備的表情、非常幸福地笑著的Jason的臉蛋。在看見新娘的身姿與戴者戒指的無名指的瞬間，Dick下意識地吞了吞口水。

（．．．．．．感覺好好吃）  
  
到了現在仍然有吃掉他的衝動在。

但是Dick已經對自己自身發誓。

不論發生什麼事，也絕對不會傷害這個人  
  
「謝謝你」

Dick再次一邊嚙咬Jason的肌膚一邊親吻脖頸後側。

Dick是狼，Jason是人類。

儘管種族不同，兩人還是攜手一起走了下去。


End file.
